Harry James Jimmy Reid
by Mrs.SiriusOrionBlack1
Summary: Harry James Potter lives as Reid since he was seven. He has a brother named Spencer William Reid. Read to see what happens between the two boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Harry will be going by James instead of Harry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (HP), the characters of HP, Criminal Minds (CM), or the characters of CM.**

 **(29 years ago)**

 _Seven-year-old Spencer William Reid was sitting in the living room on the couch reading a book while his mother - Diana "Diane" Reid - was sitting in the chair watching T.V. when Spencer's father - William Reid - walked into the house with a boy that looked about five-years-old. Spencer and Diane looked up at William and the boy._

 _"William, who is the little boy with you?"_

 _"This is Harry James Potter. Now, his name is Harry James "Jim" Reid. I just adopted him now. He is our son now, Diane, and he is Spencer's brother. His birthday is July 31st, 1981. He is about four months older than Spencer. Spencer, come met James, your new brother," William said._

 _Spencer put his book down on the coffee table and walked up to his new brother - Harry James "Jim" Reid._

 _"Hi. My name is Spencer Reid. You are my new brother?"_

 _Jim nodded his head yes and said softly, "Yeah. William adopted me."_

 _"Spencer, dear, why don't you show James to your room? You two can share it," Diane told Spencer._

 _Spencer and Jim walked out of the living room towards Spencer's room._

 _"Why did William adopted me, Spencer?" Jim asked softly._

 _"I do not know, Jim. I think he wanted a son that will play sports with him."_

 _"You don't play sports?"_

 _"No, I like to read. What do you like to do, Jim?"_

 _"I also like to read but my relative didn't like that I got better grades than their son. That's before they got rid of me," Jim said softly, "Do you think that your parents will get rid of me?"_

 _"Mom will never get rid of you, Jim. You are part of this family. I can show you books that I love to read, Jim. I am great to have a brother."_

 _Jim smiled at that._

 **(25 years ago)**

 _Two boys - one eleven-years-old today and the other boy is ten-years-old - were in the living room. The eleven-year-old boy is James "Jim" Reid and he was sitting next to his brother - that is nearly four months younger than him - Spencer Reid. Jim was opening his presents from Spencer and their mother - Diane Reid. That's when there was a knock at the door. Diane stood up and walked to the front door and opened it. A guy was standing there._

 _"Hello, Mrs. Reid. Is Harry Reid here?"_

 _"Who are you? What do you want with my son?"_

 _"My name is Ben Rogers. I am a headmaster of a magical school called Ebakselts, Academy of Witchcraft. I need to talk to you and your son. If that is alright with you, Mrs. Reid."_

 _Diane narrow her eyes at Ben Rogers and let him in. They walked into the living room. Jim and Spencer stared at Ben._

 _"Mr. Harry Reid?"_

 _"Depends on who is asking" Jim said._

 _"My name is Ben Rogers. I am a headmaster of a magical school called Ebakselts, Academy of Witchcraft. Let me show you magic because I can tell that you, your brother, and your mother don't believe me," Ben said taking out a stick out of his robes._

 _"_ Lumaro" _Ben said and a ring of lights came out of the stick._

 _Spencer's and Jim's eyes widen and they both mouth 'wow' when they saw the ring of lights. Diane was staring at the lights with shock in her eyes. Ben smirk when he saw the looks the three Reids had on their faces._

 _"Like I was saying. Mr. Harry Reid, you are a wizard. You will be allowed to attend Ebakselts, Academy of Witchcraft. Here is your letter to Ebakselts," Ben told Jim handling Jim his letter._

 _Jim took the letter._

 **Mr. Harry James Reid**

 _Jim opened the letter and read the letter._

 **Dear Mr. Harry James Reid,**

 **I proudly inform you that you have been accepted into Ebakselts, Academy of Witchcraft. There will be a list that you will need to get your wizardly books and wand.**

 **The school term will start August 31st. We will your letter if you will be attending Ebakselts, Academy of Witchcraft.**

 **Your sincerely,**

 **Headmaster Benjamin Rogers**

 _Jim looked at Ben and saw that he was staring at him._

 _"Sir, if I go to this academy, will I be able to come home?"_

 _"Yes, of course. You will return during the holidays, that will be summer, winter break, and spring break," Ben told Jim, "Myself will be you to Holmfirth to get your wizardly books and wand. When do you think that you can be able to come with me?"_

 _Jim looked at his mother and she asked, "Can Spence and I come to Holmfirth with James and you?"_

 _Ben nodded his head and said, "Of course, No-Maj like yourselves are allowed in the wizardly world, unlike the wizardly world in Scotland. When do you think that you be able to leave?"_

 _"We can go now."_

 **(21 years ago)**

 _Fifteen-year-old Harry James "Jim" Reid was in the living room watching his brother, Spencer Reid, with their mother, Diane Reid. Jim was standing against the doorway of the living room and the living room. Spencer was trying to calm their mother down and when he did, she sat down and looked out of the window. Spencer looked at Jim._

 _"Jim, you could have help me with mom."_

 _Jim rolled his eyes and said, "Let's just send her to a home."_

 _Spencer gasped and said angrily, "James! She is our mother! We cannot do that to her!"_

 _Jim sighed angrily and said angrily, "We cannot live like this, Spencer! I don't want to live like this! She needs help! If you don't send her, then I will!"_

 _"You will not do that! You are sounding just like dad!"_

 _Jim narrow his eyes at Spencer before he turn around and storm to their room and packed his magical things. Spencer was standing by the doorway of their bedroom watching him pack his things._

 _"Where are you going, James?"_

 _Jim didn't answer him. He walked passed him into the hall and walked to the front door._

 _"James!"_

 _He turn around and looked at Spencer. Spencer had tears in his eyes. Jim shook his head and opened the front door before he walked out of the house and closed the door. Spencer was staring at the door and he felt heart dropped. He just lost his brother._

 **(Both are 36 years old now)**

Spencer Reid is with his team in restaurant. He wasn't really in the mood because he was thinking of his brother, Harry James "Jim" Reid. He looked at his team and saw how happy they are.

He sighed and put the fork down. He was going to say something but someone was standing behind me.

"Spencer."

His friends stopped talking and looked at the person behind him. Spencer turn around and saw someone that he haven't seen since he was fifteen-years-old. His brother, Jim Reid.

"James?"

Jim put his hands into his jacket pockets and shrugged and asked, "How have you been?"

Spencer stood up angrily and asked angrily, "How can you ask that question?! You felt mom and I when we were fifteen-years-old! Twenty one years later, you decide to come back now! You break mom's heart! you break my heart! What kind of brother leaves his brother and mother?! Where have you been the last twenty one years, Harry James?!"

Usually, Spencer doesn't really get angry but when Jim came back and ask Spencer how he's been, he couldn't help but to blow up at Jim.

Jim looked at his brother sadly and said, "I know what I did was wrong, Spence. But please forgive me. I am sorry."

Spencer glared angrily at Jim and said angrily, "I don't think that I can forgive you, James. You just pack your things and left. No phone call or letter. Why don't you do what you did when you were fifteen, leave and never come back."

"Spencer..."

Spencer shook his head and left the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: If you forgot, Harry Potter is Harry James 'Jim' Reid.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters of Harry Potter, CM, or the characters of CM.**

 _ **(First Year of Ebakeselts, Academy of Witchcraft)**_

 _Jim Reid was with the other first year students. He was worried because he didn't know if people will like him._

 _"Hello."_

 _Jim looked on his right and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes._

 _"My name is Damian Ash. What is your name?" the boy asked._

 _"James Reid, but my family calls me 'Jim.'"_

 _"You are a No-Maj-born (Muggle born)?"_

 _"Yes, I am."_

 _"I don't mind, James. I am a full breed wizard (Pure blood). My family is the richest full breed wizard family in America. My family has been in the Desdemona house since they built this school. Desdemona means 'of the Devil.' There are three houses. Desdemona, Neutre - neutral in French, and Ranpu - light in Japanese. Most students that goes into Neutre house usually goes on the light side. Like there are three or four Neutre students that will go on the dark side. I hope that we are in the same house because Desdemona, Neutre, and Ranpu don't talk to each other," Damian told Jim._

 _"What do you have to do to get into the houses?"_

 _"I heard from my parents that they call your name and you are place into a house by the headmaster," Damian replied._

 _Jim nodded his head._

 _Jim looked at the headmaster - Benjamin Rogers. When the students were called up, he wave his wand over the head of the students and call out one of the houses._

 _Damian was right. He got into the Desdemona house._

 _It was awhile before Jim was called up._

 _"Reid, Harry."_

 _Jim walked up to the headmaster and Ben looked at Jim with a smile on his face. He waved his wand and stopped smiling. Ben sighed sadly and was hoping that Jim wasn't in this house._

 _"Desdemona," Ben said out loud._

 _Jim turn around and walked down to the Desdemona's table and sat next to Damian. Damian had a smile on his face while he looked at his new best friend._

 _"I am happy that you are in the Desdemona house. This house is perfect for you, James," Damian said with a smile on his face._

 _Jim smiled and said, "I agree with you on that, Damian. I think that we will be great friends."_

 _"Yes, we will be great friends."_

 ** _(Month Later)_**

 _Jim and Damian ran down the halls of Ebakeselts. They made a mess in the potion classroom and they had to get away before the professor could blame them. They turn the corner and ran into Headmaster Rogers. His arms are crossed over his chest while he stared angrily at Jim and Damian. The two boys looked at each other and knew that they are in trouble._

 _"Mr. Ash, your parents are in my office with Mr. Reid's mother and brother. Let's go, you two," Headmaster Rogers told the two boys._

 _Jim and Damian walked up to his office and saw their families there. They bite their lower lip and sat on the chairs in front of Headmaster Rogers' desk. He sat down at his desk and looked at the two boys._

 _"Mr. Reid and Mr. Ash. Tell us all why you two are in my office now," Headmaster Rogers said seriously._

 _The boys just shrugged their shoulders._

 _"Headmaster Rogers, Damian is just eleven and just a child. He doesn't know better yet," Mrs. Ash told him._

 _"Mrs. Ash, he is old enough to know what is right or wrong. He shouldn't be messing up the classrooms with Mr. Reid's help," he told Mrs. Ash._

 _"James knows better. I raised him since he was seven-years-old. He knows what is right or wrong. I don't know what gotten into him," Diane Reid said, looking at her son._

 _Jim looked at mother and brother. They were staring at him. Spencer Reid thought that the boy next to his brother was making him bad. He doesn't like the house that Jim is in or the boy that Jim hangs out with. Spencer wants his brother back at home and not with bad children._

 _"Mr. Reid and Mr. Ash. You two will be cleaning up the whole school. With no magic," Headmaster Rogers said seriously._

 _"WHAT?!" the boys yelled angrily._

 _"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Damian yelled angrily._

 _"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THE CLASSROOMS!" Jim yelled angrily._

 _"Well. Boys, life isn't fair. Now, go and get started. It will take you a whole month to get this school clean by hand," Headmaster Rogers told the boys._

 _The boys got up angrily and left the office. Damian's parents didn't agree with Headmaster Rogers, but Diane and Spencer agreed with him about the punishment for Jim._


	3. What To Do?

Hey Readers,

Sorry for not updating this story. I have no ideas what I should do for this story. Any ideas?


	4. NotJealous1998

I gave this story to NotJealous1998.


End file.
